starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Спайс
в пузырьке]] Спайс — жаргонное название ряда наркотиков, воздействовавших на сознание. Наиболее известными разновидностями спайса являлись рилл и глиттерстим — сильнейший и наиболее дорогой. Богатые залежи спайса имелись на планете Кессель, где его добывали в шахтах в условиях повышенной опасности. Некоторое время добычей спайса занимались рабы. Залежи спайса также существовали на Рори, Рилоте и Тройкене. История Спайс на Кесселе добывали осуждённые вурдалаки нового времени. Кессель находился в скоплении Мау, и даже если заключённому удавалось бежать, то он едва ли мог улететь далеко из-за множества чёрных дыр поблизости. Спайс, найденный на Кесселе, назывался глиттерстим. Торговля им была одним из наиболее выгодных, но очень опасным предприятием. Это вещество производили энергетические пауки, использовавшие спайс для плетения паутины. Несчастный шахтёр, коснувшийся такого паука, терял всю жизненную энергию за несколько секунд. При этом энергетический паук приобретал все навыки и жизненный опыт несчастного. Работа по добыче спайса была крайне опасной. Кессель не имел собственной атмосферы, и воздух производили фабрики, расположенные на поверхности планеты. Однако толщина искусственной атмосферы была недостаточной, и дышать можно было только с помощью дыхательной маски. Активизация спайса происходила от воздействия прямых солнечных лучей, поэтому добывать его приходилось в полной темноте. Галактическая Империя попыталась ограничить торговлю разновидностями спайса, что сделало его распространённым предметом контрабанды. Следует также заметить, что некоторые формы спайса использовались в медицинских целях. Не все его виды вызывали привыкание. В частности существовал спайс, разрешённый к легальной продаже. Большинство видов спайса добывались в сыром виде, а затем подвергались переработке и очистке. Некоторые виды спайса были полностью синтетическими, и при их производстве вообще не использовались натуральные ингредиенты. В эту индустрию были вовлечены многие преступные организации (в частности хатты). Установлено, что широкое распространение спайс получил во времена Старой Республики, ещё до 4000 ДБЯ. В 13 ПБЯ спайсовые шахты на Кесселе купил Лэндо Калриссиан. Чёрный рынок спайса был заморожен в результате войны с юужань-вонгами. Попытавшись противостоять вонгам, хатты растеряли все свои связи. Многие существа вынуждены были бороться с наркозависимостью, и спайс утратил свою торговую ценность. Однако известно, что по крайней мере к 130 ПБЯ торговля спайсом вновь стала коммерчески выгодной. Известные виды спайса *Андрис *Авабуш *Бустер блю *Ганджек *Ги'лан *Гиглдаст *Глиттерилл *Глиттерстим *Спайс Гри *Зиполиновая смазка *Карсунум *Кассоти *Краш-н-бёрн *Лумни *Муон голд *Пирепенол *Рилл-кор *Рилка *Рилл *Седативное H4b *Темпест *Тайрфин *Трастерхед *Файрспайс *Яррок За кулисами Слово «спайс» в качестве названия наркотических веществ, возможно, было заимствовано из книги «Дюна» Фрэнка Герберта, в которой одноимённая сильнодействующая субстанция, способная продлить жизнь и пробудить спящие пси-способности, имела много схожего с одноименным семейством наркотиков. Также, как единственным источником глиттерстима был Кессель, единственным источником спайса во вселенной Дюны была планета Арракис (также известна как Дюна). В «Звёздных войнах» спайс впервые упоминается в фильме «Новая надежда» и только вскользь. После этого спайс появлялся в бесчисленных произведениях Расширенной вселенной и даже кратко упомянут в фильме «Атака клонов». Спайс играет ключевую роль в побочных квестах игры «Knights of the Old Republic», где контроль над ним приписывается хаттам и Обмену. В официальной локализации стратегической компьютерной игры Star Wars: Empire at War и её дополнения Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption спайс назван блеском. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith» * «Star Wars: Knight Errant 8: Deluge, Part 3» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * ''Jedi Quest'' comic * * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic — Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic — Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * * * * «Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2» * «Tempest Feud» * * * «Ghost» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Way of the Wookiee» * «Реванш Хана Соло» * * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Звезда Смерти» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * * «A New Beginning» * * * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Rude Awakening}} * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Тени Империи» * * * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Последний приказ» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Edge of Victory I: Conquest» * «Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» * «Ylesia» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Betrayal» }} Источники *«Galaxy Guide 4» *«The New Essential Chronology» *«The Star Wars Sourcebook» *«The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition» *«A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second edition» *«Star Wars Adventure Journal» *«The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons» * * *«Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues» Категория:Жаргон Категория:Разновидности спайса Категория:Сленг